Girls Girls Girls
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: A little fun with Brock. We all know he's obsessed with girls, but when Brock wanders into a strip club one evening, is he going to learn that too much of a good thing is bad? Rated T.


**A/N: This idea somehow just popped into my head. We all know Brock is obsessed with girls, sometimes on an unhealthy level. I thought 'What better way to drive him crazy then putting him in a strip club?' Enjoy good laughs from this. Disclaimer: don't own Brock. Only the story line.**

Brock was busy walking around town one night. It felt good to have a night out on the town after a long day of classes. Pokémon medical school sure wasn't what it was all cracked up to be. He hadn't heard much from Ash lately but knew he was on a new journey in Kalos.

Pewter City had a crazy night life that didn't show much. It was known, other than for its quarries, for good bars, strip clubs with hundreds of beautiful women, and other crazy activities.

Brock then saw a sign that caught his attention. It said 'The Bee Hive.'

'_Sounds interesting enough._' Brock thought to himself as he walked inside of the building but was a stopped by the bouncer.

"Hey, kid. You got any I.D.?" The bouncer asked.

Brock fumbled around for his wallet. He then felt it in his right pocket and took out his I.D. He handed it to the bouncer.

"Here it is."

The bouncer looked it over before handing it backed to him.

"Enjoy your evening," He let Brock through. "But be responsible."

"I will. Thanks." Brock walked inside.

**-Start Girls, Girls, Girls by Mötley Crüe right now-**

Brock's mind failed to address what he would first see when he walked inside. There was pink neon lights everywhere; hundreds of people were there, mostly men but women were there too; and most of all, strippers were flying all over the place. They were all extremely beautiful. Club music played all over the place.

Brock started losing his mind. He had never been in a place with so many beautiful women in his life.

He looked over to see one stripper dancing right next to him. She had flowing black hair and a nice, slim body. She was also wearing a black spandex bra and lower garments.

"Hey there, cutie," She smiled a seductive smile. "Want me to dance for you?"

Brock didn't know what to say. Here he was: a beautiful woman asked if she could lap dance for him. He felt like he was gonna blow (if you guys get the innuendo.)

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y..." He stuttered.

The stripper took this to mean yes.

"What's your name, hot shot?"

"B-b-b-b-b-Brock."

"Well B-b-b-b-b-Brock," She made fun of his stuttering. "Since you're so cute, I'll give you a discount. I need 10 dollars for a dance."

Brock immediately started fumbling his wallet with shaking hands as he reached for ten dollars.

Almost immediately, another girl walked over. She wore the same outfit as the other woman but with pink outlines to it.

"Tiffany, honey, don't hog all the cute ones to yourself." The other stripper said.

"I'm not, Maurine. He came to me." The first stripper, who's name was revealed to be Tiffany, grabbed Brock's arm. Brock was too much in a daze to do anything about it.

"Well I want him." Maurine grabbed his other arm and they got in a tug of war over him.

Brock finally got his act together and spoke out, partially because of the possibility of being dismembered.

"Ladies, ladies. You both can have me for tonight." He said in a daze.

The girls then stopped their tug of war over Brock.

"Say, Brock," Tiffany said sweetly. "Why don't you go buy us some drinks."

Brock nodded quickly and rushed over to the bar.

"Two scotches and a tequila, please." He ordered to the bartender.

The bartender made the drinks and slid them down the bar to Brock, who caught them with ease. He then made his way back to the girls, who were already on the poles and dancing for him.

Brock nearly dropped the drinks. He was hypnotized by the girls dancing. Tiffany had the most fluid movements while Maurine had the more seductive moves. He could have blown right then and there. He felt like a pimp by making these girls dance for him.

Tiffany grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him onto the stage.

"Pucker up, loverboy." She said huskily and immediately made out with him. Brock felt like his soul had just left his body as he pushed forward into the kiss. He finally had a woman that he liked make out with him. Plus no one was here to take him away from her.

"My turn, Tiffany." Maurine stopped them. She then took Brock by his shirt and made out with him too.

Once she finished, Brock fainted on the ground and took a hard spill off of the stage, landing right on his face.

-Later-

When Brock came to, he was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed. How did he get there? What happened? And why did his face hurt?

"Hi there. Good to see you're awake." The nurse came in. Brock then started to go all ga-ga.

"My prayers have just been answered. Why don't I stay here for a while while you keep me company?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I just came to check on you. You were carried from 'The Bee Hive' after you fainted. But when you were found, your wallet was gone and your clothes were torn off." The nurse explained.

"What?!" Brock felt around for everything. Sure enough, he was in his underwear at the moment and looked around for clothes, never to be seen in the room.

"I'm sorry, sir. Were you mugged or something?"

"No. I was...just looking for a good time." Brock smiled innocently.

The nurse then left the room, leaving Brock to his thoughts.

'_Remember one thing, Brock,' _He said to himself. '_Peelers are stealers.' _

**A/N: Well that's a pretty good moral, wouldn't you say? Hope you guys got good laughs out of this. It's so easy to get inside Brock's head and write his lines. RxR. I'd really appreciate it. Toodles.**


End file.
